


Dreams

by Angiekaori92



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiekaori92/pseuds/Angiekaori92
Summary: The Pure Vessel's inner mind.This is essentially a slightly longer version of the cut dream nail dialogue of the pure vessel. This also takes in account the scene at the end of the path of pain.Edit: This is a now a series of different characters' thoughts at different times.





	1. Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> Everything not in italics is either a direct quote or direct idea from the game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pure Vessel's inner mind.
> 
> This is essentially a slightly longer version of the cut dream nail dialogue of the pure vessel. This also takes in account the scene at the end of the path of pain.

Do not think...  
Do not speak...  
Do not hope…

Do not laugh…  
Do not hesitate…  
Do not cry…

_Do not look at me like that._

Do not fail…  
Do not engage…  
Do not comfort…

_Do not pat my head._

Do not tense…  
Do not long…  
Do not cheer…

_Stop embracing me._

Do not seek…  
Do not panic…  
Do not calm…

_Stop telling me you are proud. I am meant to be this way._

Do not hate...  
Do not scream…  
Do not apologize…

_You are making this difficult. Do not jest or joke beside me._

Do not look…  
Do not share…  
Do not judge…

_Stop speaking to me so gently._

Do not cry...  
Do not laugh…  
Do not cry…

_You are not a kind being. Why are you doing this to me?_

Do not feel content...  
Do not feel happiness...  
Do not feel pride…

Do not feel…

_Stop protecting me against nightmares. I am to contain them._

Do not fail...  
Do not fail…

_I cannot ask you to stop treating me like this. I am not to speak._

Do not speak..

_And yet._

Do not think…

_Even if I could, I would not want it to stop._

Do not smile...  
Do not hope…

_I need it to stop._

Do not stop...  
Do not feel…  
Do not...

_Please._

Do not…

_Father._

Do...not...

_Do not, look at me like that._

Do not…

_Like_

_…_

_Like you love me…_

Do not love…

Do not…

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not nearly enough hollow knight fics, so let me barely add anything to it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (This is my shortest work yet. ._.)


	2. No Cost too Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ruler greets his knight.
> 
> A father says goodbye to his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is more. The thoughts of the pale king at two different times. At the top of the abyss and in his throne room at the white palace. Hope you enjoy!

No cost too great.

_Millions. Over a million of my spawn sit at the bottom of the abyss. A million necessary failures. A million needless deaths._

  
  
No mind to think.

_You cannot question why you need to be abandoned. Why you must sacrifice your life for a kingdom who will only love you if you save them._

 

No will to break.

_You will be obedient to me. You will hold no sense of self. Everything about you shall come from me._

_The only being whom I will not grant a voice._

  
No voice to cry suffering.

 _All feeling absent._ _The task ahead of you is painful. Holding corruption. Holding void inside of you will be no small feat, but you must succeed._

_You cannot fail me._

  
  
Born of God and Void.

_Let us hope the darkness of the void and the light of my aura does not destroy each other within you._

  
  
You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams. 

_You must contain the blasphemy that bends their wills to defy me._

  
You are the Vessel.

_Do not let your siblings deaths be in vain._

  
  
You are the Hollow Knight.

_A container to hold their past sins._

 

No cost too great.

_All of the lives of Hallownest._

  
No mind to think.

_You never spoke. You were not supposed to. But sometimes your thoughts were too loud. Your will shined through in everything you did._

  
  
No will to break.

_You wanted so badly to save Hallownest. You hoped you would be enough to stop it. I could see it. When you trained you would not get frustrated of failure because you were determined to learn. Your shoulders would tense and your grip on your nail flexed in excitement._

_Determination is a feeling, my love._

  
  
No voice to cry suffering.

_Did you cry? Did tears run down your pure shell from the pressure? If you did, you hid them well._

  
  
Born of God and Void.

_My dear, I feel the black sea coming for me. It surrounds this place. However, it comforts me. It reminds me of you. How I use to hold you, and feel the void radiate off your form. It would seep out sometimes. Did you notice that? Were you too lost in my comfort? You never held me back._

  
  
You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.

_Do you dream of her now? The ex queen? Does her light blind you completely of me?_

  
  
You are the Vessel.

_A vessel. That is not how I treated you. I damned you. Ruined you. Corrupted you. With the one thing I seldom give to anyone else._

  
  
You are the Hollow Knight.

_I loved you, my child. Did you love me? I like to think you must have. How else could you have failed this kingdom? How else could I have failed?_

_Your sea, it sings to me._

 

_Goodbye, my child._

 

_My love for you costed us everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have no idea what happened to the pale king. But this fic assumes he got consumed by the void. Thats like one of several theories of what happened to him. But I just picked one and rolled with it.
> 
> Anyways I felt honored by your support on the last chapter that I had to make more. Its a good thing I love hollow knight and writing these! 
> 
> If there is a character you want a chapter to focus on let me know!


	3. Delicate flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father talks to his daughter's grave.
> 
> The traitor lord's dream.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another one! If you guys have a specific character you want me to focus on let me know!

Here sleeps the traitor's daughter.

 

_My stubborn little warrior._

 

_How you rejected the tribe's traditions._

 

_How bold you were to even consider a betrayal this large._

 

_There was no ignorance here. You knew we would not approve of her._

 

_You introduced us to her anyways._

 

_A great, but stubborn pride only a mantis could have. A pride I know all too well._

 

_One that stuck with you to the bitter end._

 

_Never once cried for mercy. A father's daughter you were._

 

_All for an outsider._

 

_But not just any damn outsider. Oh no! She rejected our worship of the sun! The sun that granted me strength! Granted us all strength! Even worse still, she was a knight of the blasphemous pale moon._

 

I defile the garden's of false royalty.

 

_His wife sits in this garden. Guarded by one of your lover's friends. Did you know this? Did you warn her of our attack? Did you feel sorrow of the death of your kin? How deep did you treachery go?!_

 

_Was it worth it?!_

 

_Was she worth it?_

 

“Is it worth it?”

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_I . . . I remember. My sister, she asked me the same._

 

I have felt that desire. The desire to take the infection into myself.

 

“Why?”

 

To become stronger. More powerful.

 

A false hope.

 

“Your punishment. . .”

 

“Banishment!”

 

_No._

 

“Leave this tribe. . .”

 

“. . . Do not come back.”

 

_How dare you?!_

 

“Leave this tribe.”

 

_I do not need you!!!_

 

“LEAVE US!”

 

_I will become stronger than you!_

 

A false hope.

 

_My daughter. My kin. My delicate flower. My fierce lady. I. . ._

 

But it can burn so brilliantly in one's mind.

 

_The sun. . . was pleased. . . when you died._

 

_You did not just betray us. You betrayed her. I had to._

 

An intruder. Destroy. Outcast.

 

_I had to._

 

_Kill._

 

_Kill._

 

Kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I gonna have a happy chapter to this story? 
> 
> Will team cherry write a happy game?
> 
> I feel this a bit too short but honestly it would be much more rambly than it already is.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Ode to Myla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song for the dead.

"Oh, bury my mother, pale and slight,    
bury my father with his eyes shut tight!    
Bury my sisters two by two,    
and then when you're done, let's bury me toooo! "   
  
"Ohh, bury the knight with her broken nail,    
bury the lady, lovely and pale!    
Bury the priest in his tattered gown,    
then bury the beggar with his shining croooown!"

 

_ Oh bury her work without end. _

_ Bury her happiness of a silent friend. _

_ Bury her love of music in a song. _

_ Then bury her echoing cries of a life long gone. _

 

_ Oh bury her knowledge, blissfully empty. _

_ Bury the sun, cruelty's plenty. _

_ Bury the land of innocence ruin. _

_ Then bury her words, shy but fluent. _

 

_ For this kingdom did not deserve her voice. _

_ The arrogant would ignore her by choice. _

_ And yet she blessed all with song. _

_ A true bard all along. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myla's song! Sorry if the rhyming is a bit...well childish. Im no clever poet or songwriter but I still hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Even though its so short )


	5. A Childless Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen thinks back on a moment she failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there is a secret room in the white palace that looks like a nursery. And it plays a slower version of the shade theme and the tune is less dissonant. That room is the inspiration for this scene.

_At times, to keep my mind off things, I hum._

 

_A simple tune to harmonize with the echoing sounds of the music box._

 

_Perhaps it makes this scene more inviting. Less secluded somehow._

 

_The room was beautiful. Pristine. Perfect._

 

_Not a thing out of place._

 

_A single chair. A single cradle. A single music box. A single window. A single door._

 

_Several pale flowers of white and grey._

 

_A perfect place to raise a child._

 

_Perfect as it lays in the cradle._

 

_Perfect as I rock it back and forth._

 

_A purely innocent lonley child._

 

_For a moment, I will claim._

 

_I will be your mother little one._

 

_I tell you meaningless pretty words. I never understood mothers who did this. It appears to only weaken a child? And you are to grow resilient. Impenetrable._

 

_But I tell them to you anyways._

 

_The world is bright. As bright as the light coming from outside. As bright as your...father. As bright as your shell._

 

_But do not fear the darkness my love. It resides in your heart. The evils in this world are hidden. In light and shadow alike. You will be strong enough to combat both._

 

_These flowers here are beautiful are they not? They will protect you. They come in more colors than these. Vibrant greens and blues._

 

_Perhaps one day-_

 

_No._

 

_I cannot be so cruel._

 

_I smile softly to you._

 

_You are in my arms now. I bring your forehead to mine and close my eyes._

 

_I coo at you. I apologize. I cannot stare into your eyes for too long._

 

 _Your sea would swallow me whole._ _The darkness in your heart._

 

_But please dear, it is not to be feared._

 

_My eyes are just...weak.That is all. If I stared into your sea for too long, I will surely drown._

 

_For one moment, I could imagine you as mine. For one perfect scene, I am to nurture you. Give you all my love._

 

_I long to._

 

_I know your father does as well._

 

It was tarnished by an idea instilled.

 

_But we cannot._

 

_I drop you. You fall. Noting breaks. Nothing is lost. You do not cry. You just look at me._

 

_I leave you alone. Seclusion is rather preferable honestly._

 

_The echoing music box trails behind._

 

…

 

_If I knew what I know now. I would have held you longer. Perhaps even cared for you. It would have made no difference in the end._

 

There is some shame I feel from my own part in the deed.

 

_I feel shame for all you vessels who were so unnecessarily created. I feel the most shamed in the choosing of the seemingly pure vessel. It underwent torture for nothing. It undergoes torture for nothing. Empty most certainly it is not. Not anymore._

 

_But I feel the most shame for my dear wyrm._

 

_Cause my dear hollow knight. I know it was in his arms where this idea took place._

 

That place where it was born, where it died, where it began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I don't know like anything of the personality of the king and queen. Reading chapter two made me realize i wrote them kinda similar...It even looks similar to the hollow knight...ah well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s. This is the third time I've wrote about the Hollow knight in this way...what can I say I find this intresting amd tragic!


End file.
